


Don't Go

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obidala. Short and sweet fluff just because I wanted to write something and this came to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

_Don't go!_

Obi-wan heard the sound of her voice ringing in his head even over the hum of the engines in his starfighter. Her eyes had begged him to stay. Just one more minutes, one more second to touch each others bare skin and to taste each others lips one final time. But he had left. He had made excuses, like he always did when it seemed that the path of their love was too difficult and was twisting in a way which he couldn't control.

Padme never ran when it seemed as though it would be too hard for them. Too hard for them to meet in secret. Too hard for them to have even five minutes where they were alone. She was stronger. She was more able to put aside everything in her life to be in love with a jedi who was one of the most unavailable men in the galaxy. How did he manage to find someone who was so strong? How had he gotten so lucky?

_Don't go!_

It was the last thing she had said before he released her from his arms, sighing as he watched her wrap her arms around herself in defense of the coming departure. She knew that he would always go because it was his duty and she never had wanted him not to do his duty. It didn't matter how many times she had begged him to stay, he always knew that she already knew he was bound to what had to be done. It was not as easy as it used to be in the beginning. As their feelings had grown from infatuation to love, things had become more and more entangled.

Their lives had become more and more entangled. They were ensnared in the grip of a passionate love affair which for Obi-wan was completely forbidden.

_Don't go!_

He tried to concentrate. Not to think of her standing there on the balcony as he had gone to the door. Her eyes boring in to the back of him as he had felt his hand hesitate to open the door. He wanted to stay. Wanted to be with her until the galaxy swallowed them both whole and there was nothing more. Obi-wan had gone though. Had gone about his duty like the "good" jedi he was supposed to be.

The pain was still there. Knowing that he might never return from what duty called him to do. Knowing that he might join the force long before he could ever make her his wife. Knowing that making her his wife, would be the hardest thing he had ever done. To know that she would always be without him. That although they were united in the eyes of the gods or the force, he would always be a servant of the Republic, just as she was a servant of a Republic.

_Don't go!_

Obi-wan didn't want to.

_Don't go!_

I won't, he thought, no matter what happens. I won't.


End file.
